Fantasy Hearts
by BlackWolf21
Summary: Mostly Kingdom Hearts but with a few FFVII characters thrown in. Why is Sora acting so strange? And what's the deal with these new heartless? SoraXKairi, small friend type KairiXRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx.
1. Beginning

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. Raven, Xenvar, and Ael are my characters.

* * *

'Sora! SORA!' Riku shouted, pounding on the door.

Riku swore under his breath and hit his fist against the door.

'Come _on_, Sora; I've been out here for five minutes, there's no way you could still be asleep. If you've gone out somewhere I'm gonna kill you,' Riku muttered.

'Riku, what are you doing?' Kairi called. 'I thought you and Sora were gonna meet me on the Island,' Kairi said, walking over to Riku and Sora's still unopened door.

'We were, but Sora's not opening the door,' Riku said.

Kairi looked puzzled, she tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge, it was locked.

'I'm gonna kill him,' Riku said. 'He's really pissing me off.'

'Calm down, Riku,' Kairi said.

'Calm down!? I've been stood out here for five damn minutes! I've been yelling like an idiot!' Riku cried.

'That's what you're doing now,' Kairi pointed out.

...

'Where's Destiny Islands?' Rufus asked.

Raven produced a map and spread it out on Rufus' desk.

'This is our world,' she said, pointing to a section of the map. 'And this is Destiny Islands.'

'You want to go to another world?' Rufus asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Raven and Reno nodded, in unison.

'And just how are you going to get there?' Rufus asked.

'We have some friends that can help us with that, zo to,' Reno said.

Rufus shook his head and sighed.

'How long will you be away?' he asked, wearily.

'Hopefully we'll use up our vacation time, but we might be a little longer, depending on what happens there... after all, we have some friends there who attract a lot of bad luck,' Raven said.

'Fine, I don't care anymore,' Rufus said, amazed at how a short conversation with Reno and Raven had managed to wear him out completely. 'Just go.'

* * *

Do not nag me about my writing, this is just an opening chapter and I'll write more description in other chapters, if you want a description of Raven please look at one of my other fanfictions since chapter two (probably the one containing her description) might not be up for a while.


	2. Arrival

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. Raven, Xenvar, and Ael are my characters.

* * *

'Wake up, we're almost there,' Raven said, lightly hitting Reno on the head with her book.

Reno opened his eyes, groaning in disappointment.

'Why couldn't you have woken me up five seconds later, zo to?' he asked.

'Why? What were you doing in your dream? Nothing perverted, I hope,' Raven teased.

'I was just about to beat Yazoo,' Reno muttered.

Raven snorted, before playfully hitting Reno again.

'What was that for? I'm awake, zo to,' Reno muttered.

'It's for being an idiot,' Raven smirked, her green eyes glinting.

She turned to face the window, Destiny Islands was getting closer. Raven smiled, Destiny Islands looked beautiful.

'By the way, why didn't Rude come with us?' Raven asked.

'Said he didn't feel like it, zo to,' Reno said.

'He's probably sick of you hurting him,' Raven said, smirking.

'It's not like I do it on purpose,' Reno pointed out.

...

'That's IT!' Riku snapped, punching the door. 'I've had enough of this!'

Way of the Dawn formed in Riku's hand.

'Don't!' Kairi cried, quickly. 'Think a bit, Riku, you can't jut cut through the door.'

'Do you have any other suggestions?' Riku demanded.

'Why are you two stood outside with a keyblade?' a voice asked.

Riku and Kairi spun around to face the source of the voice, Raven and Reno were stood a few meters away, both looking puzzled. Riku was too irritated to explain so Kairi quickly filled them in on what was going on. Raven produced a skeleton key from the pocket of her jacket, she walked up to the door and fitted the key in the lock.

'Now try,' she said, stepping back.

Kairi pushed the door gently and it swung open. Kairi's hands leapt to her mouth, her eyes wide, Riku turned even paler than usual.

'Sora!' he cried, running past Kairi.

'Uh-oh,' Raven muttered, looking worried.

Kairi slowly folowed Riku inside, Riku was knelt on the floor... next to an unconsious Sora.

'Sora?' Kairi asked, softly, bending down and putting a hand on Sora's wrist, checking for a pulse.

Raven walked over to Sora and bent down, picking him up. Reno lingered in the doorway, looking slightly nervous, his green eyes were clearly worried. Raven carried Sora over to the sofa and gently laid him down.

'He's still breathing and he's got a pusle, I think he just passed out,' Raven said.

* * *

Do not nag me about my writing, this is just an opening chapter and I'll write more description in other chapters, Raven's description will be coming soon, I promise, I apologise for not being able to really squeeze it in anywhere.


End file.
